


remedy

by udipo (orphan_account)



Series: Dream, & George's dreams [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AO3 STOP FUCKING REARRANGING MY TAGS, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, bc I'm weak, except they're not soulmates hnnskdfjsf, i ate takis while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/udipo
Summary: George shakes his head and focuses back on Smash Bros, something he’d picked up recently, He wasn’t the best player, but something about annihilating Kirbys and Bowsers really did it for him. It had become tradition- finish his day, get home to play Smash, and wait for Dream to get home with something new to rant about.And George would happily listen. He would listen and watch and admire, because falling in love with Dream wasn’t planned. Falling in love with someone who wasn’t his soulmate was never his plan.Yeah, okay, Smash might help with some of the stress that comes with that.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream, & George's dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816621
Comments: 10
Kudos: 343





	remedy

**Author's Note:**

> [remedy by tiffi + city girl :)](https://youtu.be/8ZC9h84Ne60)
> 
> this can be read as a one shot if you'd like, no need to read the past work(s) but it may make more sense if you do :) 
> 
> just wanted to let you know that the first and last line of dreams are italicized, and dreams are always from george's perspective <3 you can get that with context clues, just throwing it here for people who have trouble with that :)
> 
> i will take this down if george and dream decide they are no longer comfy with the shipping. please be respectful.

Dream stands, stretching his arms above his head as he twists his torso. George winced at the loud pops that followed shortly after, ignoring them in favor of eyeing the strip of skin between the green hoodie and sweats.

He was knocked out of his stupor when Dream lowered his arms, the tan skin disappearing and leaving him to deal with the smug grin that was shot his way.

“Aw, Georgie, were you watching me? Am I nothing but eye candy to you?” He pouted, crossing his arms and turning away. “I can’t believe you, I thought we were friends.”

George sputtered, bringing an arm to his mouth to cover the laugh that was sure to bubble it’s way up. He could feel a blush manifest on his face and he racked his brain to come up with a valid excuse. When he found none, he turned away completely, muttering something about the back cracking being gross.

And apparently Dream bought it, bounding to his side in a second, “It’s not gross! It feels nice, c’mon, I’ll crack your fingers for you.” Dream wiggles his hands towards George, and just the threat makes him nervous.

George yelps as he gets too close for comfort, shoving his hands in his lap before they could be grabbed and tormented in God knows what way. “No way, Dream. You’ll probably break them or something.” 

Dream laughs and backs off, falling into the couch and patting the spot next to him. “How’d you even think of the dog plug-in, anyways? That never would have crossed my mind.”

George tentatively sank into the couch next to him, huffing when feet splayed across his lap. He looked away. “I guess it just… came to me in a dream.”

And he could’ve died happy in that moment when Dream laughed, eyes filled with… something he couldn’t quite discern. But his laugh was beautiful, loud and unashamed with nothing held back. He switches the TV on, wheezes now dying out, shaking his head amusedly. “Okay, George. Whatever you say.”

George scoffs, settling in to watch the movie as Dream flips to sit upright, eyelids already heavy and drooping shut.

-

_ Unless you don’t have a soulmate, everyone gets the first words their soulmate says to them on their arm. _ Some people have them from the moment they’re born, others don’t get theirs until they’re in their 50’s, perhaps already married and having given up on the whole soulmate thing. The media only shows the happy stories, but George knows that there are more people who don’t find or don’t even look for their soulmates than there are ones who do. 

At least, that was the case growing up. Now, there are subreddits dedicated to finding soulmates. There are ones for different languages, topics, ages, you name it, and George would be lying if he said he didn’t spend his whole days on there the moment he found them. He tries not to get his hopes up, he really does, but when his world is surrounded by family and friends finding their soulmates, it’s nearly impossible. Technology has advanced a lot, and the percentage of people who have found their soulmate is climbing higher than those who haven’t.

Now, 23 and having no luck, he’s starting to become less hopeful. His words are in Korean, just a simple “ 안녕하세요!” that George may have been the  _ slightest _ bit mad about at first. He got over it. There was a korean-english soulmate finding forum, and he refused to let language get in the way of love. He taught himself Korean, studied the culture, and spent any free time he had on the forum, scanning pages for hours at a time.

Turns out a simple greeting was very common. Huh, who would’ve thought?

George shakes his head and focuses back on Smash Bros, something he’d picked up recently, He wasn’t the best player, but something about annihilating Kirbys and Bowsers really did it for him. It had become tradition- finish his day, get home to play Smash, and wait for Dream to get home with something new to rant about.

And George would happily listen. He would listen and watch and admire, because falling in love with Dream wasn’t planned. Falling in love with someone who wasn’t his soulmate was never his plan.

Yeah, okay, Smash might help with some of the stress that comes with that.

The clatter of a doorknob and a loud  _ thunk _ startle him out of his thoughts, turning his attention to… a very sheepish looking Dream. Their shared hat rack was knocked over, Dream’s baseball caps scattered across the floor. The takeout that Dream had brought home was dropped on the floor, thankfully not spilt (as far as he could tell, anyways). He vacantly registers his character dying on screen, but all of his focus is on Dream, who looks as if he wants to laugh and cry. He isn't sure which. George isn’t sure Dream knows either.

“Um.” Dream stammers, still not knowing what to do. God, does George have to do everything around here?

The Brit sighs, peeling himself off the couch to stand the hat rack upright. He turns it, rotating it until the angle is right before he reaches down to grab the takeout. 

“Go get changed or whatever it is you need to do. I’ll get everything fixed.”

Dream stalks off, not saying a word, shooting a final glance back at George until he climbs the stairs. George works on cleaning up the mess, bringing the food to the kitchen to unload it and make sure it hadn’t spilt.

He’s making drinks for the both of them when he hears the shower start and he smiles, knowing Dream needed this.  _ This _ being alone time for just a little while. He had sensed that something was wrong- Dream had overreacted with the hat rack. They’ve both knocked it over many times (they should really move it) and Dream usually just laughs it out.

He’s moved to fix the hats when he hears shuffling behind him.

“Hey, George?” He turns from hanging a baseball cap to see Dream standing in the doorway. His sweats and hoodie were thrown on, hair still wet, and George frowns.

“Rough day today?” He tosses the final few hats on the rack hazardly, deciding to deal with it later.

Dream laughs, short and bitter, ruffling his hair. “You could say that.”

“Wanna talk about it?” George makes his way to the kitchen to grab the takeout, settling on the couch and placing the chow mein in Dream’s spot without question. He spots the grateful smile Dream shoots his way when he tentatively lowers himself down on the couch next to him and smiles back, sliding just ever so slightly closer on the already small couch.

“Yeah, thanks.”

-

George sighs, running a hand down his face. “Let me get this straight. You found your soulmate,” He watches Dream until he nods in conformation, “But she turned out to be, uh,” He laughs nervously, “Mean?”

“She’s a bitch, George! I didn’t even want my soulmate, anyways.” Dream shovels down more chow mein and, in a different state, George would’ve found him struggling with the chopsticks cute.   
  
But right now, George is shocked. Who doesn’t want their soulmate? It’s true love  _ hand picked _ for you by the universe. That’s everyone’s goal, that’s-

Well, he’s one to talk.

He just figured Dream would be the type to be set on his soulmate. But, again, they’ve never really talked about this. Whenever soulmates come up, Dream changes the topic or focuses on George’s soulmate or-

Okay, wait, he should’ve seen this coming.

“So… you don’t want your soulmate? Does that mean… there’s someone else?”

Dream mumbles something from where he’s slumped into the edge of the couch, picking at his sweatshirt and looking anywhere but at George.

And George is just so, so done with  _ everything _ . “Spit it out, Dre-!”

“I wanted you!” Dream interrupts him, albeit not confidently, eyes crazed and desperate. “But...”  _ He trails off, biting the inside of his cheek. _

-

Dream moves to get up, exhaustion weighting at him and just wanting to get to bed. Not even ten minutes into the movie and George had slumped against Dream’s chest, head buried in his shoulder. He had shifted around now and again, breaths deep and heavy. When he stirs, George’s eyes flutter open, tugging him back to the couch before falling fast asleep again. He’s mumbling nonsense- something about soul sand, he thinks- and Dream can’t find it in himself to wake him. So he shuts the movie off, careful not to jostle George around, and settles to sleep here.

-

_ He trails off, biting the inside of his cheek.  _ “I’m sorry, this is stupid, I’ll just go-” He stands to leave the room, eyes locked on the floor.

George steps forward before he can, pressing his lips to Dream’s for just a split second before dropping his head to rest on his shoulder. “It’s  _ okay,  _ Dream.” He pulls back to look at him clearly. “Me too.”   
  
And Dream just collapses, holding him so tightly that George has to rasp out a reminder to let him breathe. Dream softens the hold  _ ever so slightly _ and he was-

Oh, he was crying.

Dream was mumbling, a constant  _ hum _ against his shoulder. “I didn’t think you- I couldn’t-” He laughs, deep and jarring and out of place with the soft sobs still racking their way through him. “I love you.”

Dream... loves him?   
  
Dream loves him.

_ And he couldn’t be happier about that. _

-

When George wakes up, he’s pressed against Dream and he… doesn’t know what to do with this, honestly. He would worry about the dream he just had, but one of Dream’s arms is wrapped protectively around his waist and that’s distracting him right about now. George slides out from under his head to look at him. He’s pouting, burying impossibly closer to George when he pulls away. 

_ Cute. _

George is pushed back, now sitting upright against the armrest while Dream just pushes forward. The idiot is still strong while asleep. Both of his arms are now wrapped around his waist, and Dream finally ceases his motions, sighing contently. 

George is frozen, hands raised as if touching Dream will kill him. He lowers them, hesitantly, and releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he doesn’t wake up. He wraps them just a little tighter and shuffles lower into a slightly more comfortable position. He snatches a pillow that had fallen to the floor, and lays it behind him. No blankets, but that’ll only suck for Dream. George literally has someone on top of him.

And it is then that he realizes- oh  _ yeah,  _ Dream’s lying on him. His pout from earlier is gone, a small smile replacing it, and George wants nothing more than for this moment to last forever. Maybe Dream would even wake up and greet him with a kiss before launching into a detailed story about his dreams. George would listen, of course, and they would get up together to make breakfast, laughing and loving each other and...

...oh.

Oh,  _ fuck. _

George loves Dream. George loves Dream. George loves-

George loves  _ Clay. _

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://udipo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ty for reading! i love you, mwa <3 and uh, don't ask how the forums work cause idk either. ig words can also be the ones they first read LMAO
> 
> if there are any specific tropes you want me to do let me know! ANYWAYS DID YALL SEE THAT MANHUTN JSBFDFH DREAM X HORSE AND THE ENDING OMFKZDJJF MY BUTTCHEEKS WERE CLENCHED THE WHOLE TIME


End file.
